Together as One
by slayergurl121
Summary: A GhaniLeto minific as the twins think on their upcoming parting. I'm bad a summaries, just read it!


Title: Together As One Fan verse: Children of Dune Movieverse (well it was a miniseries, but...) Pairing: Ghani/Leto II Disclaimers: I do not own any rights of any of the characters, nor any part of Frank Herbert's Dune series. I in no way get any profit from this work. I wish I owned James McAvoy though, yummy!  
  
Notes: I am a huge Ghani/Leto II shipper. This fic is about a more than sibling relationship between these two characters, if you have any problem with this DON'T read the fic. Comment and review if you liked it :) This is my first fanfic ever written, I just haven't posted it anywhere, so be nice.  
  
*asterisks indicate thought speech between the twins*  
  
Together As One  
  
Ghani opened her eyes *Leto*  
  
Leto's mental laughter flittered through her mind. He was using the weirding way to run through her room, occasionally jumping on her bed.  
  
"Your awake" he said, after appearing at the foot of her bed.  
  
Ghani used her talents to shift faster than the eye can see and tackled him to the bed. The twins' laughter filled the room as they wrestled, moving so fast that any outside observer would just see them as a blur. Their talents had been passed down to them as knowledge from their father and grandmother.  
  
Eventually, a pillow managed to join the fray, and a pillow war was waged until Ghani's large room was a mess. The twins collapsed on the bed laughing.  
  
"I miss this" Ghani said softly. Leto reached out and played with her hair, his whispered answer barely audible.  
  
"Me too"  
  
"We used to always have the time for games" Ghani said, her voice catching as a tear rolled down her face.  
  
Leto embraced her and the two lay intertwined as Leto sent her soothing thoughts. Her stroked her hair and sighed. "The winds of change are coming fast Ghani, and I must become a part of the storm"  
  
*the whirlwind* Ghani was not sure how the word came to her mind, but she knew it was true.  
  
"Your going to leave me" Ghani felt it in her bones, but saying it out loud made it even more concrete. She had been feeling Leto pull away from her for the past few years, learning how to block her mental connection to him. She had the ability, she knew, to block him as well, they both were preborn, but she had no desire to do so. They were two halves of one whole. She felt as if her whole world was unraveling. The only life she knew was with Leto, he was the only person she needed. The only person she wanted to be with at all times. Leto, however, felt all of this from her. He knew how she felt. He hated leaving her, hurting her as he must, but he knew that she was strong. They were their father's children. They knew how to survive.  
  
Breaking away from Ghani felt like he was ripping out a part of his soul.  
  
He pulled her closer, listening to the beating of her heart and letting his mental shields fall.  
  
And the two became one.  
  
Leto felt the pull of all the memories as he let down his shields.  
  
*We won't get washed away* Ghani knew it, and in her knowing, Leto knew as well.  
  
*I could get washed away in you* he replied with humor.  
  
They both knew it was true, despite the humor. When they were completely connected mentally, there was no line defining where one ended and the other began.  
  
*You are going to leave me* and suddenly the mental connection wasn't enough.  
  
She tightened her grip on him, wrapping herself around him. She didn't want to let him go. Leto felt the same need for physical connection. They slowly, in harmony, and remaining as connected as possible, removed their clothing.  
  
As they felt their souls tumble with each other, their bodies did the same. And as they learned each other all over again, their bodies learned each other for the first time, although they knew the others already as well as their own.  
  
Their bodies sang as their souls rejoiced, and came together as one.  
  
*Forever and always,* Leto/Ghani thought, *you are mine and I am yours. We are one!*  
  
They remained as one for what seemed to be both an eternity and a second at one, until Ghani felt Leto's shields go up again. As he left, he left a part of himself behind in her and took a part of her with him. 


End file.
